Undertale(Walt Disney Film)
''Undertale ''is a 2019 hand drawn fantasy/adventure Walt Disney film based on 2015 video game Undertale by Toby Fox. The film features band members from Australian pop Rockband 5 Seconds of Summer, Candian Singer-Songwriter Shawn Mendes and former members of English-Irish boy band One Direction Niall Horan, Liam Payne, and Harry Styles. Synopsis Many years ago, two races ruled over Earth, Humans, and Monsters. One day, war broke out between the 2 races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters deep beneath Mt. Ebott with a magical spell. Many years later, a 12-year-old boy named Frisk entered the mountain to save the monsters. Cast Calum Hood as Frisk, a 12-year-old boy who fell down Mt. Ebott and the main protagonist of the film. The character appearance is Calum himself. Harry Irwin as Flowey, an evil talking flower who wanted to be God of the underground and the main antagonist of the film. Later in the film, it was revealed that he was Asriel Dreemurr. The character appearance is like in the game. Sierra Deaton as Toriel, a female goat who is shown to be a kind and loving mother to Frisk and she lived in the ruins. The character appearance is Sierra herself. Liam Payne as Sans, a lazy big boned skeleton who loves making puns and helping Frisk along the way. He is also Papyrus' brother. The character appearance is like in the game. Ashton Irwin as Papyrus, a tall skeleton who is childish and optimistic and wanted to be part of the royal guard with his friend, Undyne. The character appearance is Ashton himself. Mali-Koa Hood as Undyne, a hot-headed female fish monster who is the head of the royal guard and Papyrus and Alphys' friend. The character appearance is Mali herself. Lauren Irwin as Alphys, a shy lizard monster who is the royal scientist after W.D Gaster and she lies a lot and tries to befriend Undyne. The character appearance is Lauren herself. Harry Styles as Mettaton, a robot who is the celebrity of the underground. The character appearance for the normal version is like in the game and is the same for the EX version except he has green eyes to resemble Harry himself. Luke Hemmings as Asgore, the king of the monsters who wanted humans and monsters to live in peace and have hope to see the surface. The character appearance is Luke himself. Shawn Mendes as Asriel, a young prince who is the son of Toriel and Asgore. The character appearance is Shawn himself. Michael Clifford as Chara the first fallen human who ran away because his parents passed away and later became the member of the Dreemurr family. The character appearance is Michael himself. Jack Hemmings as Napstablook, a ghost who is good and making mixtapes and is Mettaton's cousin. The character appearance is just like in the game. Tom Holland as Monster Kid, a kid who is around Frisk's age and is a big fan of Undyne which according to Chara is a 'loud fan'. The character appearance is Tom himself. Ben Hemmings as Mad Dummy, a short-tempered dummy which according to Chara is a 'psycho dummy with anger issues' which Mad Dummy said he doesn't have anger issues. The character appearance is just like in the game. Crystal Leigh as Muffet, a female spider wearing a Victorian dress who is the owner of the bake sale. The character appearance is Crystal herself. Justin Timberlake as Dogamy, a white dog who is the member of the royal guard and Dogaressa's boyfriend. The character appearance is just like in the game. Anna Kendrick as Dogaressa, a white dog who is also the member of the royal guard and Dogamy's girlfriend. The character appearance is just like in the game. Hugh Jackman as Doggo, another dog who is the member of the royal guard and can't see anything while moving. The character appearance is just like in the game. T.J. Miller as Loud Mouth, a toothy monster who knows the difference between human food and monster food. The character appearance is just like in the game. Miranda Cosgrove, Ariana Grande, Victoria Justice, Jace Norman and Drake Bell as Echo Flowers who were all over Waterfall. According to Chara, they can sing a song sometimes which surprises Frisk. Niall Horan as Pacifist Anomaly, a 17-year-old player who prefers to play Undertale without killing anyone and is the opposite of his sister, Genocide. The character appearance is Niall himself. Aaliyah Mendes as Genocide Anomaly, a 15-year-old player who prefers to play Undertale with killing anyone and is the opposite of her brother, Pacifist. The character appearance is Aaliyah herself. Alex Gaskarth, Avril Lavigne, Billie Joe Armstrong, Kelly Clarkson, and Mark Hoppus as humans, the villagers who had a cameo during Asriel and Chara's flashbacks. The character appearances are based on their voice actors and actresses. Calum Hood, Harry Irwin, Sierra Deaton, Liam Payne, Ashton Irwin, Mali-Koa Hood, Lauren Irwin, Harry Styles, Luke Hemmings, Shawn Mendes, Michael Clifford, Jack Hemmings, Tom Holland, Ben Hemmings, Crystal Leigh, Justin Timberlake, Anna Kendrick, Hugh Jackman, T.J. Miller, Miranda Cosgrove, Ariana Grande, Victoria Justice, Jace Norman, Drake Bell, Niall Horan, Aaliyah Mendes, Alex Gaskarth, Avril Lavigne, Billie Joe Armstrong, Kelly Clarkson and Mark Hoppus as The Chorus, the entire cast will sing together in some parts of the film. T.J Miller(Orange), Miranda Cosgrove(Blue), Ariana Grande(Sky Blue), Billie Joe Armstrong(Purple), Kelly Clarkson(Green) and Mark Hoppus(Yellow) as the Human SOULs, they will help Frisk during the Omega Flowey battle. Tom DeLonge as W.D Gaster, the previous royal scientist who had a cameo in the post-credits. Differences To The Video Game # Frisk, Chara, Toriel, Papyrus, Monster Kid, Undyne, Alphys, Muffet, Asgore and Asriel look like their voice actors and actresses instead of what they look like in the game. # Chara will be the secondary protagonist of the film. # Papyrus' battle and puzzles won't be included also the Mettaton puzzle. # There are some songs in the film that are not based on the Undertale soundtrack # Never Be Alone by Shawn Mendes replaced Reunited # His Theme and Ghost of You by 5 Seconds of Summer are mashed up # Chara won't be a ghost after the Asriel battle # Chara and Asriel will still be alive at the end of the movie and will later be Frisk's adoptive brothers Sequel The upcoming sequel is Undertale: Adventure In The Dark World Prequel The prequel is Undertale: Chara's Origin Category:Undertale Category:Fanfiction Category:Video games